空気 : Air
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: SoKai. "Sora.. I can't love you" "I'm sorry to hear that" Sometimes reality isn't what it's all cracked up to be, isn't that right your highness? The life style of the rich and famous but.. maybe just maybe. Yeah. I'll show you the meaning of Air.


AN: So... my first kh fic was just a RP that I wrote to show to a couple of friends so it didn't make sense to others who probably read it. Ah, I've been writing for other archives that I haven't had a decent idea for a KH story but now I do! Haazzah! This story has been altered three times! Well hope it's a good one!

(Note: for those whose computers don't support japanese writing it'll look like tiny boxes. The title is Air and the pov is Sora's)

Summary: "Sora... I can't love you" "I'm sorry to hear that" Sometimes reality isn't what it's all cracked up to be, isn't that right your highness? The life style of the rich and famous... but maybe just maybe. Yeah. I'll show you. Just take my hand and I'll show you the meaning of Air.

空気 : Air

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

: ソラ Pov :

Like a angry angel, screaming to get out, like my wings are getting pulled off, torn apart. The screams of a hundred demons, turning fists, white visible knuckles, grabbing the walls, banging iron bars. The hollow screams of my blurred mind. Trying to run to her in this parallel world. I had to reach her! I wanted to take her pain away; wanted to kiss away her tears as they descend down her beautiful fair cheek. Why was life so cruel and unfair? Why couldn't I switch places with her?! She didn't ask for this. She only wanted one thing in life...

"Prince, time to wake"

When I awoke that morning, my mind screamed for more sleep, my eyes closing. The dark blue curtains on my four windows all being pulled a part to show the burning bright rays of light coming in. Turning my waist and sitting up, both my feet touching the soft carpet floor, I sat there for a moment with eyes closed. Being pulled and dragged out of my very own room, the maid unbuttoned my pj shirt and dropped my pj pants quickly dressing me in black slacks, one of my band tee, and a white crisp clean dress shirt unbuttoned.

Yawning and rubbing away the sleep like acid, my eyes complaining, My head was dunked into a bucket of water. If that bucket was what was called a bathroom sink. The maid grabbed a clean navy blue towel from the cabinet and rubbed it against my face to dry me up. Sticking a toothbrush into my mouth, I brushed my teeth.

Awaking from my inner turmoil and desperation of my dreams, I set out on my very way to get to the dinning hall. Like a lifeless puppet being controlled and moved, I was seated on my throne. Throne meaning a high class metallic chair.

The top chef coming in with a covered plate. Setting it in front of me, my personal assistant and maid taking a spoon, she opened my mouth and fed me as my father sat across the dinning room table reading the daily paper.

Not even a squeak of a 'Good Morning' or 'Hello Son' he continued to read his newspaper ignoring me completely as usual.

Slouching on my so called 'throne' my maid stopped feeding me allowing me to do that for myself. I quickly stabbed my eggs with my fork. Sticking into my mouth, I chewed for a sec and swallowed. "Sit up, boy" My father commanded. See? I was not even his son to him anymore. I was just that 'Boy' who happened to live here and share partially the same DNA as him...

Taking a sip of his coffee as my best friend, body guard, and manager comes in, Riku. In his hands a silver tray holding a envelope. Bowing down to my father he gives him the letter.

My father takes it and reads the letter inside the envelope. Skimming through it he then rips it into fourths and throws it onto the tray. He shakes his hand dismissing Riku. Riku bows and leaves without looking at me.

Rolling my eyes I ignore them. Father gets up and leaves the room without a single word to me. Throwing my fork onto the plate, I get up and leave for myself. Before opening the door I order my maid Olette to stay.

She looks down hesitating to tell me to stay but she stays quiet and does as she was told. Opening the door I head to the entrance, on the coat rack on the right I take my cap and black jacket. Covering myself good I head outside into the screaming bright world. The birds chirping, Olette comes and stands by the door. "Have a good day today and please be careful" She pleads. I turn my head slightly, "Ditto"

Outside the gates of the mansion I practically bought on my own, Father was already backing out the driveway to get to work. No matter how much money we have he still seems to like to drive then be driven to work in the limo.

The life of the rich and famous wasn't all that's its cracked up to be. Riku already standing by my limo he points at me and tells me to quickly get in. Even the front yard of my own home wasn't safe.

Well more on weekends than weekdays. News reporters always wanted to know untrue things, if I was in love with the new indie rock singer Namine or if I had some beef with the rock singer Roxas. I seriously don't know how these people come up with these sorts of things. I didn't even know who this Namine chick was nor did I have some beef with Roxas to settle. We were practically stage brothers.

But non of that now. Quickly running into the limo, Riku crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "Sleepy?" I ask. He shakes his head "No. I'm just worried about your health"

"My health? I'm as healthy as any teenager out there Riku!" I smile giving him a thumbs up. He opens his eyes and narrows them. Guess he didn't buy that.

"Having a healthy breakfast and then going back to a candy, sweets, and junk food routine isn't healthy, Sora" he lectures.

I chuckle nervously. I wonder what this sudden conversation of health has to do anything with today's schedule.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask as the limo backs out the driveway heading down the street, past three stop lights and then into the freeway. The city seemed so big compared to us, but when it was blurring like this, it seemed so... small.

"Well seeing as it's your birthday today, how about working some extra few hours today?" Riku suggested raising an eyebrow.

"Whaa?! Wait, Riku! You can't do that to me!!" I protest.

"Well seeing as I am your manager, why yes, yes I can. Muahaha" He teased.

Slumping down further into the silky leather seat I rolled my eyes as he continued to laugh. "Come one, this time. This time, I promise it'll be fun" He tried to smile but it turns into a half grin.

"Where?" I sigh looking out the window.

The wind blowing in as I pressed the button letting the window open. He looks over his chart and checks the time on his watch. "Oh at the hospital"

"Oh great" Riku was my best friend so he naturally knew me like a book but... some things are still unwritten. He knew I hated hospitals. He was also my manager so even though I hated hospitals, I was forced by contract to do each and every thing he wishes.

The limo getting out of the freeway, we headed up north into the hospital entrance. Finding parking quickly I just watched from the window. Secretly inside my head I was going crazy, Like atoms of a molecule spinning around crazy.

Shaking my leg nervously as the limo stopped in the first parking area. Riku got out calmly, I knew secretly he was laughing at me for being a wimp when it came to hospitals.

It's just traumatic to me. I could be thrown over 50 yards -okay so maybe not 50 but still- into a crowd to crowd surf, I could be thrown into the limo and speed off, I could go on any ride at an amusement park one hundred times and not get sick, I could eat my way through mounds of junk food but I could not trust hospitals and doctors.

Think about it for a sec. Men in white robes, cold hands, licensed to kill you if they have to. They carry needles in their pockets as it was their friend. Can you really trust a man who claims he has candy when it taste stale and gross? and sometimes they don't even have candy.

"Come one prince. The hospital is waiting" Riku taunted as I took and deep breath and got out. Closing the door behind me, I make my way inside with my manager - who I believe is secretly trying to kill me. Going in we head to the elevator and go up five floors. When the doors of the elevator opened we stepped out into the J-M ward.

Inside all the staff stopped in their tracks to look. Of course I was already used to the stops, the stares, the squealing, and gasping. Riku went up to the main desk and whispered something to the nurse. She smiled brightly and nodded. She went around the desk and went to unlock the door leading to the Intense Care Unit.

Gulping, my mind was trying to find a logical explanation to this all. Going into the ICU, what could this mean? Did Riku already have enough of me to the point he wanted to get rid of me for not being better so now I'm punished to stay here but why he put me into the hospital? If I drove him that mad then shouldn't we be in a asylum?

Hmm....

"Well here we are. Patient K1" The nurse smiled pointing to the room, She bowed "Thank you so very much for taking time aside from your very busy schedule to come greet our patient, Mr. Sora" She quickly shook my hand and walked back the direction we just came from.

Stopping to read the information on the side it just read _H.A. _what did that mean? Was that even a medical term?

Riku checked his watch again nodding. "Good, we arrived early. I didn't bring here to torture you on your birthday. We're here to bring smiles on the patients faces"

Was he serious? Bringing smiles to the patients faces and Riku was the one to say that? Wow.

"So I'm suppose to try to make the patients smile?" I asked.

He nodded, "That is correct"

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You're helping the hospital's charity. Every month a new celebrity is chosen to do service hours at any hospital of their liking to help the kids out and just play with them. These kids have been here for long amounts of time. You were picked as the next to help out, I know you like these sorts of things so I agreed to it and scheduled it a week ago"

"Sounds reasonable so I start off here?" I point to room K1. Riku nods looking at his chart again. "Yes now go. I'll come fetch you later. I'll be waiting outside in the limo" He checks his watch again and walks off into the direction the nurse just left from.

Sighing I twist the nob slowly. The white curtains blowing softly inside. Someone sitting looking out the opened window.

"Hello?" I call.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! To be continued.

So this my first real actual KH fic. Please R&R! Thankies! :)

Excuse any errors if there are any. I type fast and miss little things.

KH belongs to Square-Enix - Tetsuya Nomura

Story by me

Song help:

Angry Angel by Imogen Heap

Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield


End file.
